The Very Secret Journal of Draco Malfoy
by quixotic masquerade
Summary: Draco Malfoy reveals his thoughts. DG
1. Default Chapter

The Very Secret Journal of Draco Malfoy  
  
A/N First Harry Potter fic! Ok I know it's not so good but it'll get better. Please review! I love reviews! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. [mutters incoherently]

* * *

Day 1  
  
Damn, what possessed me to get a diary? Wait, Malfoy's don't keep diarys! What would my father say?  
  
Fine. It's a 'journal'. ... although technically we don't keep those either. Oh well. Another break in the Malfoy tradition on my part. [sighs] 

I have decided that I, Draco Malfoy, am going to keep a journal, for the reason that I think I'm going to go insane with this unrelenting madness that seems to be going on around me continuously if I don't do something to organise my thoughts. (See I have come to the conclusion that if I keep record of my thoughts, I will be able to look back and see at what point I actually became mad and laugh at my doomed fate and unknowing mind. Or maybe in the years to come, someone, (preferably not of or belonging to the 'Wonder Trio') will find this and learn the 'true tale of Draco Malfoy' [gathers self to full height (despite fact is sitting down)] and come to realise what a good-for-nothing snot ball Harry Potter actually is.  
  
Any way, suppose I should be telling you what I've done today then. Well... it was a Hogsmeade trip, so naturally went down to Hogsmeade. (Ughh, remind me to be particularly nasty to Pansy. Am going to have to throw out my new cloak after she was fawning all over me today [shudder]. Really don't like that girl, and have noticed that she looks even more like a pug with increasing years. Wouldn't have imagined that possible a few years ago, but "life is full of surprises"). Err... went to all usual shops, saw Potter and his gang so decided to insult them (v. fun), and then came up with the ingenious (or not so ingenious, [have to get back to you on that]) idea of you.  
  
Oh, food! Realised am v hungry and cannot live off sweets purchased at Hogsmeade. Damn. Will have to go down to hall which is unfortunately a place that you cannot follow.

Day 2  
  
Yes I am still writing in you (god knows why).  
  
Normal day today. Insulted Granger and nearly got beaten up by Weasley but thankfully Snape came along and gave him detention. Stupid red-haired git. Oh yes, also shut up Pansy for a while. Told her about pug face, which hopefully will make her avoid me for the rest of the day, though am probably hoping for too much.  
  
On another note, Snape gave Slytherin 20 points for me saying it was Flobberworm's tongue needed to make sloth potion. God I'm good, and he is 'completely' biased ...which is also good.

Day 3  
  
Ran into the little Weasel today. Literally. Well actually she ran into me. Honestly she should watch where she's going! Sent her books flying everywhere including at my jaw. Will undoubtedly have bruise.  
  
Note to self: See Madame Pomfrey about purple bruise on jaw.  
  
Sneered and told her to watch it. Then she started yelling at me! What did I do? There I was minding my own business... The unfairness of it all! Just because I happen to be in a rivalling family and house to her, and 'occasionally' insult her brothers (and her I suppose, but that's not the point) does not mean I am to blame for everything that goes wrong in her life! I have feelings too, and am not completely impermeable to pity or friendship or love or all that crap. If you listened to her, you would think I was some cruel, heartless monster! (Which I suppose is the only way that I would ever portray myself. Can't let people think I have weaknesses).  
  
Oh well that is the price I have to pay for having the whole 'ice prince sex god' thing going on. Granted it does make girls swoon, so completely worth it.  
  
Anyway, must finish Snape essay on fungal poisons. I could probably get out of it but...

* * *

A/N: Ok more will come but in the mean time please review! You know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 October  
  
Aghh! Looks like Pansy's forgiven me. Damn it! Was enjoying the absence of her incessant whining. Although it did last longer than thought, which I suppose should be grateful for. Hers is a voice that can send shudders up your spine... kind of like the feeling you get when fingers scrape a blackboard [shudders respectively].  
  
Quidditch practice today. Raining again and v windy. Swear even the weather has it in for me. How am I supposed to even look for the snitch when 200km/hr winds are coming at me? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin only a few weeks away and am starting to panic. Should have practiced more during summer but oh no, father had me constantly up at that git Voldemort's lair. Bit of a wanker really. Don't know what father sees in him. I mean he himself is only half blood. Talk about depletion of Malfoy traditions and morals. Have now decided that father and death eaters are moronic hypocrites. It's actually quite pathetic the way father grovels at his gangrene-ridden feet all day. You won't catch me carrying out that old fogy's every whim... although as of yet, am not quite certain how to get out of it.  
  
Note to self: formulate plan to get out of servitude to Oldie Voldie.  
  
12 October  
  
Bugger, quidditch game tomorrow! Not ready. Potter will undoubtedly beat me again. Hate that bespeckled freak with a vengeance! Should go practice quidditch moves as last minute resort... oh, should also go yell at team players. Find this usually works in making them play better. Something about how they'll incur my wrath if they lose. I love installing fear into the hearts of men. There's something so... satisfying about it. Mwhahahaha! [cough]  
  
13 October  
  
Yes well, surprise! We lost. Again. 170:40. Have I mentioned that I hate Potter? He stole that bloody snitch right out from under my bloody nose. Almost had it as well! Bloody Firebolt. Father thinks I don't deserve one until I've won a match against him. Tried to tell him that I will probably 'not' beat him if he has a faster broom than me but...  
  
Oh also, the little Weasley was staring at me the entire match. Kinda disturbing actually. Is she still pissed off at me because she ran into me? Odd. Or maybe she has finally got some sense and realised how undeniably irresistible and sexy I am. Can't blame her really. There aren't many people like me. Am now quite certain that I am the best looking guy in school. Although I admit that Zabini must come in a close second. How people find Scar Face remotely attractive is beyond me. I mean look at that hair! You'd think he might take the liberty of brushing it every once in a while, but I suppose that's probably too much to ask for from the git. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry forgot to put disclaimer in last chapter. Please don't sue me! You wouldn't get much coz I don't own anything. Not even Draco. [sigh] Also thank you to 'Talk Show on Mute', 'akuweaselgirl' and 'Cinder2004' for reviewing.  
  
20th October  
  
I think someone is stalking me.  
  
Maybe I'm just paranoid that someone got hold of you and showed you to Voldemort and now I'm on their hit list (God please don't let that happen... although, it would be quite amusing to see Voldemort's reaction to his being called 'Oldie Voldie'). Or as a more favourable alternative, it might be one of the innumerable girls who have fallen in love with my gorgeous self... (except if it's Pansy Parkinson. If that were the case, I'd rather face the former).  
  
24th October  
  
Am now fairly certain that something is stalking me. Today I heard a crash in the potion's store cupboard when working on a project for Snape for extra credit, and when I went in to look, a jar of snail eyes was splayed all over the floor. Am fairly sure that that was not there 10 minutes before. And then yesterday I thought I heard footsteps behind me when going up to the astronomy tower to have a midnight rendezvous with some Ravenclaw who I don't know the name of. Any way, footsteps were completely out of time with mine, but kept stopping when I stopped. Honestly, they could at least be subtle about it. I wouldn't mind so much if they did it discreetly, but I am a Malfoy damnit! I will not put up with a klutzy stalker!  
  
Am actually quite insulted if it is someone that Voldemort sent. I mean I'm his right hand man's son for god's sake! You'd think I at least qualify for a professional.  
  
On another note, Halloween is coming up and therefore Halloween ball. V excited and have decided to wear dementor costume to scare Scar Face. Mwhahahaha! [cough] ... although, might reconsider it after what happened last time...  
  
29th October  
  
Have decided to stick with dementor costume, as can't be bothered to find another and have been seriously over worked past week due to weeks worth of detentions from McGonagall. Stupid bint. Just because I took a punch at Potter and broke his glasses [insert evil cackle]. I don't think you can blame me though, it is too tempting.  
  
Still haven't decided who to take to the Halloween ball. Will probably end up taking a Ravenclaw as there actually aren't that many attractive Slytherins. Pansy has been giving me odd looks all week, but am trying hard to ignore her. You can imagine what it feels like to have her trying to pout seductively at you [shudder]. Looking back I notice that I've written quite a lot about Pansy. See this is what she does to me. I'll just be thankful if I get out of this school sane.  
  
...Wait maybe Voldemort sent Pansy to spy on me! That would explain it. Even a Gryffindor would have more subtlety.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! ...please? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, had loads of work despite finishing exams. Bastards! Anywayz I'm gonna be on holiday soon and won't have access to a computer, or come to think of it a phone line or phone reception... so u may not hear from me for a while. But I promise to have loads of chapters ready for when I come back. Meanwhile... enjoy!

31st October

Halloween! Decided to go with Ravenclaw girl I was snogging the other night. Still don't know her name. Should probably do something about that. Well it's time to get ready. Have been practising quidditch all day and need shower desperately.

Damn I look good in this! ... not that you can really see me because it's just a big cloak but I still look good even as a dementor.

Ok going now. Will tell you all that happens tomorrow as probably will be to drunk on pumpkin juice that Zabini is planning to pour 'Ogden's Fire Whisky' into, and may not be conscious.

1st November

Ok BAD hangover. Owww! Should not have underestimated alcohol content of Ogden's Fire Whisky and punch.

From what I can remember though, the costumes were quite amusing. People must have gone all out this year, even Potter made an effort (although not a very good one) of going as some random medieval guy in breeches if I weren't a Malfoy, I would snort here and the Weasleys must have spent their year's earnings to aquire theirs. ... I told the Weaselette as much which didn't seem to go down too well with her. Was wearing white and blue medieval looking dress. Heard that she was supposed to be Guinevere...Beginning to wish I went as Lancelot... Wait, did I just write that? What am I thinking? She's a Weasley for Merlin's sake! Hmmm... She did look surprisingly good though. Great figure... Aghh! Shut up! ... It must be the hangover. I'm not thinking straight.

Thank Merlin it's Sunday. Don't think I'd be able to handle lessons today. Plus have loads of work to catch up on. Damn McGonagall!

4th November

Quidditch practice went surprisingly well today. Foul ups kept to a record 2. Beginning to think we are actually improving. Have decided am a much better captain than that prat Marcus Flint. Designed cool new move which is v complicated, but if we can pull it off, which come to think of it I am still not overly confident on... but anyway it should be great. Soon shall be playing Hufflepuff so we can try it out then. Practice run and all. I would make a snide comment here, but it's too easy.


End file.
